Mentiras que nos decimos a nosotros mismos para poder vivir
by CerisierJin
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. El brillo de un viejo amor, intentar seguir adelante, y vislumbrar historias anidadas en las paredes de un antiguo departamento. LeviMika. Implica un leve eremika.


**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama, y la historia es propiedad de aero-breaking.**

* * *

 **Nota de Cer** : repito, esta historia **no** me pertenece, solo la traduje, y cuento con el permiso de la autora para publicarla. Link al fic original en mi perfil.

* * *

 **Mentiras que nos decimos a nosotros mismos para poder vivir**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El apartamento se encuentra en un antiguo edificio, los años pasan y este permanece igual, aunque la ciudad siga en movimiento, cambiando y transformándose.

La primera vez que Mikasa pone un pie en él, sabe que este pequeño lugar sería el final de algo antiguo y el comienzo de algo nuevo. Sus sospechas se tranquilizan cuando Eren le da una sonrisa vacilante, sus ojos brillan de esa manera que le permite saber que está mintiendo o haciendo algo que no quiere. Ella no dice nada. No porque no pueda, sino porque no quiere.

En los próximos meses está demasiado ocupada con la organización y la transferencia de una universidad a otra como para prestar mucha atención al obvio detalle de que Eren claramente tiene algo que decirle. Ella lo evita tanto como puede.

Pero un día, después de pasar por la tienda de comestibles, llega a casa a un apartamento vacío y con una nota apresuradamente escrita en la mesa. Un simple _no puedo hacer esto más_ en la letra cursiva de Eren, es todo lo que le queda.

Mikasa comienza a preparar la cena para dos, come y guarda el plato extra en la nevera.

Ella no llora.

* * *

Eren se da cuenta de que todo lo que la gente había dicho sobre él era una mentira. No era un hombre desinteresado, no era alguien que hacia cosas sin un motivo ulterior. Esto, se ha dado cuenta en el último año y es solo porque con los meses que pasan, los hombros de Mikasa cae un poco más abajo cada vez que la visita.

En el momento en que está sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con las manos ocupadas hojeando un libro de fotografía. Él estaba más que seguro de que pertenece a Sasha, a quien no ha podido enfrentar sin sentir que tenía demonios colgando de sus hombros. Eren recuerda que ella fue la primera persona de la que Mikasa se hizo amiga cuando estaban en la escuela secundaria, no de Armin; tampoco de él mismo. Era una niña feliz, incluso si comía demasiado para su gusto o para cualquiera, y siempre solía correr después de la escuela, a la salida, la única vez que él recuerda que no lo hacía era cuando estaba nevando. Todos los días, sin falta, daría vueltas por la escuela y, después de algunos meses de amistad, había logrado persuadir a Mikasa para que se uniera a su carrera.

Vuelve la vista hacia una pequeña mesa que se encuentra al lado de la ventana, allí se extiende una fila de marcos de fotos con medallas que ganaron cuando el equipo llegó a los nacionales. Mira alrededor de la habitación, todo estaba en su lugar, nada había cambiado desde la última vez que había estado allí. Ni la posición de los sofás, el televisor, la mesa o las sillas, ni siquiera el vacío que sentía cada vez que entraba por la puerta.

Él mira a Mikasa, sus hombros subiendo y bajando mientras le hacía la cena. Es triste.

Pero no se atreve a decir nada, no cuando la causa de su tristeza era él; no cuando era él quien constantemente pinchaba su sangrienta herida.

—Tu cabello se ha vuelto más largo —dice, solo para romper el silencio que amenazaba con comérselo vivo—. Deberías cortarlo.

Al día siguiente, el cabello de Mikasa es de la forma en que lo había mantenido durante la escuela secundaria y la universidad, por encima de sus hombros, enmarcando su bonita cara.

Una vez más, ella reflexiona, _has perdido de nuevo_.

* * *

Sasha divaga sobre lo bueno que es el clima para sacar fotos. Mientras tanto Mikasa, lo sabe, solo le está prestando un cuarto de su atención, y eso, piensa la castaña, es estar siendo generoso. Pero incluso si sabe que Mikasa no está prestando atención, ella sigue hablando, porque gracias al aspecto de su cabello, sabía que Eren la había visitado.

Y cada vez que Eren la visitaba, era como si una nube hubiera caído sobre su cabeza, mientras Mikasa reflexionaba.

Y cuando eso sucedía, se producía una de dos cosas: Mikasa la arrastraría hasta el bar más cercano y se perdería por completo, o se sentaría en su apartamento y se ahogaría en el trabajo. A Sasha no le gustaba ninguna de las dos opciones. Pero sea cual sea la opción elegida, ella estaría a su lado, ya sea tomando meticulosamente un shot tras otro de vodka o pasando los canales de televisión sin pensar. Ella estaría allí, pera recordarle a Mikasa que no estaba sola.

A veces se odia a sí misma, porque permite que esto continúe. Porque ella deja que Mikasa se haga esto a sí misma. Porque la propia Sasha se ha convertido en parte de la rutina que causaron las visitas de Eren.

Esta vez, aunque se arriesga a que le pateen el culo, cambiaría la rutina.

—¡Vamos al _Bungee_ _Jumping_! —exclamó, levantándose de la mesa.

Mikasa la mira con cautela.

—Sasha…

—Será divertido, ya lo verás —responde, mientras saca sus chaquetas del armario.

Antes de que Mikasa proteste más, Sasha ya la está empujando hacia la puerta, con llaves en mano y el monedero colgando de un hombro, y las chaquetas en el otro.

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida, Levi está cerca de ese sentimiento que la gente llama nerviosismo.

No es la primera vez que está en el departamento de una mujer, ha estado en el de Hanji más de lo que puede contar y Petra generalmente lo invita a tomar un café o algo así. Pero esta es la primera vez que está en el departamento de _Mikasa_ _Ackerman_.

La recuerda, débilmente, de la escuela secundaria. Ella había sido estudiante de primer año cuando él era de último, y solo habían intercambiado miradas. Algo sobre él limpiando el piso con su novio, a Levi nunca le importó escuchar divagaciones de personas con las que nunca tendría que lidiar de nuevo. Qué equivocado había estado.

Ella pone algunas bebidas y bocadillos en la mesa, su cabello rebota ligeramente mientras se sienta frente a él. Ella desliza una taza de té y él la toma.

Había sido pura coincidencia. Y él puede responder por eso, nunca había creído en las coincidencias, pero esta era la única palabra que podía encontrar para nombrar su reunión. Él había estado buscando un libro en una librería que ella visitaba con frecuencia y se habían topado cuando ambas manos llegaron a la puerta al mismo tiempo. Uno tirando y la otra empujándola para abrirla. Había sido un minuto incómodo antes de que alguno de los dos se moviera.

Y eso los llevó a su situación actual, tan pronto como él salió del establecimiento, comenzó a llover con fuerza. En cuestión de segundos se fue empapando hasta los huesos. Comenzó maldiciendo su suerte hasta que escuchó las risitas ahogadas que venían de detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una cara estoica, pero todavía podía ver la diversión bailando detrás de sus ojos.

— _Vivo cerca, ¿te gustaría esperar allí hasta que pase la lluvia?_ —ella había preguntado, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, aunque solo un poco.

Todavía no sabía por qué había aceptado, pero el té estaba tibio, el apartamento era acogedor y no estaba demasiado frío.

Se dice a sí mismo, mientras mira un mechón del cabello de Mikasa cayendo hacia adelante, que esos no son los únicos beneficios.

* * *

En lo últimos cuatro meses, su apartamento se ha vuelto demasiado familiar para él.

Él conoce cada rincón y grieta. Sabe que hay una fuga en la esquina de la sala y sabe que Mikasa odia el color pálido y descolorido de las paredes.

Así que con este pensamiento, él compa una lata de pintura verde claro que sabe que le gusta a ella, porque le recuerda a un lago que había junto a su antigua casa, se lo había dicho una vez. Y él comenzó a pintar. Ella se coloca a un lado y lo observa, mirando como si estuviera arrancando un poco de sangre seca de un corte.

—Podrías ayudarme, ya sabes.

Ella sale de su aturdimiento, y en un instante se mueve cerca a la bandeja de pintura.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte, no es que necesite tu ayuda ni nada.

Mikasa se gira para mirarlo, con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

—Pareces un _tsundere_.

Levi siente sus mejillas calentarse.

—De ninguna manera.

—Solo bromeo —ella murmura, caminando detrás de él y envolviendo su mano alrededor de la suya mientras él desliza el rodillo hacia arriba y abajo de la pared—. Gracias —dice en su cuello—. Realmente aprecio esto.

—Por supuesto que sí —responde.

Pretende no notar las gotas de líquido que se deslizan hacia su pecho.

* * *

—Está bien —dice Sasha, sentada frente a la improvisada vanidad de Mikasa mirándose en el espejo—. ¿Y qué piensas?

—Creo que es estúpido y deberías ir por ello.

—Pero Mikasa, _él_ _es tu ex_ —Sasha se queja, dejando caer su cara en sus manos—. Está mal.

Mikasa se acuesta en la cama, la camisa de Levi le brindó una comodidad que no sabía que necesitaba.

—Jean y yo salimos por una semana. _Una semana_. Eso apenas cuenta como algo.

—Pero…

—Además —continúa Mikasa—, lo engañé con Eren —ella se detiene y agrega como un pensamiento posterior—. Adivina: lo que dicen sobre el karma es cierto. Lo que haces, se te regresa.

Sasha siente que ha pisado una mala línea. Mikasa toma nota.

—Está bien —contesta, como si eso arreglara todas las cosas que están mal en el mundo—. A veces lloro por tu culpa, ya sabes.

Mikasa la mira con sorpresa escrita en toda su cara.

Sasha se pone de pie y se arroja sobre la cama de Mikasa, arrastrándose para enterrar su cara en el hueco de su cuello.

—No lloras por ti misma, así que lo hago por ti —dice antes de que su amiga pueda preguntarle algo. Después permanecen en silencio unos minutos. Y las horas pasan, sin nada más que la respiración lenta de las dos mujeres.

—Gracias —Mikasa murmura más tarde, cuando están sentadas frente a la televisión viendo repeticiones de sus series favoritas—. Pareciera que no lo digo lo suficiente.

—No importa —Sasha responde, sacando caramelos de su bolsa y ofreciendo uno a su compañera de cabello oscuro—. Lo sé.

Mikasa toma el caramelo ofrecido y disfruta la forma que se derrite en su lengua.

* * *

Eren no espera este cambio. Bueno, hubo muchos cambios que no esperaba, el color de las paredes, por ejemplo.

Le había dicho a Mikasa que vendría a visitar y Sasha, _Sasha_ de todas las putas personas estaba allí, sentada frente a él, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. En realidad, no es realmente malo, es bastante normal, pero hay algún tipo de hostilidad en su cara bonita. Aunque no puede decir realmente dónde.

—No te preocupes —dice la castaña, como su hubiera leído su mente—. Me estaba yendo.

A esto, ella le arrebata su libro de fotografía y camina rápidamente por la puerta. Sin embargo, mientras ella pasa, _accidentalmente_ golpea el libro en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Ella murmura una disculpa, y entonces él está solo con Mikasa.

Quien, como de costumbre, está preparando la cena.

—Tú pintaste el apartamento —ella no le responde, así que él continúa—. ¿Por qué?

Una vez más, ella no responde.

—Tu cabello es largo —él dice, y su hombro se tensa. Es cruel, pero eso no lo detiene—: Deberías cortarlo.

Mikasa continúa con la cena.

Empuja su silla hacía atrás mientras se para y se rodea la mesa. Él se posiciona detrás de ella y cubre su cuello con besos.

—Eren, no lo hagas.

—¿Por qué? ¿No quieres esto?

No hay oposición por su parte, y ella le permite llevarla a su dormitorio.

* * *

—No deberías estar aquí.

—¿Por qué no? —Sasha pregunta, levantando la vista de su revista.

—Tu exposición está a tan solo un mes.

—Está bien, Jean me está ayudando, y mi maestro también, así puedo sentarme de vez en cuando.

Mikasa deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

—Levi no me ha hablado.

La mujer castaña observa el cabello recortado de la otra.

—Estoy segura de que él tiene sus razones.

—¿Quieres ir al _Bungee Jumping_? —sugiere la asiática—. Te dejaré tomarme fotos esta vez.

Sasha no puede dejar pasar la oportunidad.

—¡Vamos! —exclama, saltando desde el sofá mientras Mikasa toma sus llaves.

* * *

Si Levi tuviera algo que decir sobre la forma en que se enamoraría, esta no habría sido una de sus mejores elecciones. En realidad, no habría sido una elección.

—Lo siento —ella murmura una y otra vez contra el cojín del sofá. No está llorando, pero su voz está lo suficientemente rota como para hacerle saber que está siendo honesta.

—Eso no arregla nada —él deja escapar a través de sus dientes apretados—. Debería dejarte.

Su mantra de "lo siento" se detiene y el silencio es ensordecedor. Levi suspira.

Piensa en las opciones, en Mikasa y en este viejo apartamento. Contempla levantarse y marcharse y nunca, nunca mirar atrás. Él piensa en besarla y arrastrarla a su dormitorio, pero eso solo serviría como un recordatorio de que había alguien allí hace un mes atrás. Hay tantas cosas que podría hacer, tantas cosas que _debería_ hacer.

En cambio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se traga su orgullo. ( _¿Qué pasa con esta mujer y el hecho de puede desbaratar toda su vida?)_

—Empecemos de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nunca definimos nuestra relación. Pensé que no teníamos que hacerlo —la oye tragar con fuerza—: Pero esta vez, empecemos desde el principio.

—Bien —ella dice en voz baja.

—Bien —él repite. Y ya no sabe qué más decir, así que opta por lo primero que se le viene a la mente—. Mi nombre es Levi y me gustas. Por favor, considérame como un interés amoroso.

Suena estúpido, incluso para sus propios oídos.

Hay una pausa, y por un momento él casi piensa que ella dirá que no.

—De acuerdo.

El silencio ensordecedor continúa.

* * *

—¿Eran tus sábanas?

—Las tiré.

La declaración es un poco sorprendente, Mikasa ha tenido esas sábanas desde que se fue de casa. Sasha lo sabe.

—Bueno —ella dice resueltamente—. ¿Dónde están las nuevas?

—No he comprado ninguna todavía.

El colchón yace desnudo con solo una manta que oculta sus secretos.

Sasha suspira.

—Mmm, de acuerdo… ¡vamos a checar algunas! —ella saca su computadora portátil y pasan el resto de la tarde comprando en línea.

Sasha es más que cien por ciento positiva. Jean estará furioso cuando se dé cuenta de que ella gastó 500 dólares de su tarjeta de crédito. Pero a medida que recibe los correos electrónicos con la confirmación de las compras de sus zapatos y ropa, no puede preocuparse por sí misma.

Mientras se pone los zapatos, dice:

—Será mejor que vengas el viernes.

—Iré —Mikasa contesta, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Levi y yo ya hicimos planes para eso.

—Bien. Porque estoy muy nerviosa, no tienes idea de cuánto.

—Sasha —Mikasa dice mientras descansa su mano en su hombro—. Lo harás genial.

Sasha sonríe por más razones de las que puede contar.

* * *

—Yo gano.

—Tch, solo porque te dejo ganar.

—Por supuesto —ella dijo, con un tono burlón en su voz—. Los platos están ahí.

—Lo que sea —gruñe, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Mikasa comenzó a recoger las piezas del juego de Damas.

Cuando están juntos, el silencio es sorprendentemente raro, sobre todo porque normalmente están discutiendo sobre una cosa o la otra, sin embargo, cuando llegaba a aparecer entre ellos, para nada era incómodo. No es extraño ni oportuno. Sino tranquilo y relajante.

Así que disfrutan de ello, asimilando su comodidad. No obstante, pronto sucederá, lo saben; ya sea que él o ella diga algo, y el contrario no estará de acuerdo y todo se convertirá en una guerra para ver quién puede más contra el otro. Hasta el momento, las partidas iban con Levi cinco vs Mikasa siete.

Quiere repetirle que la dejó ganar, pero esa maldita mujer a veces solía golpearlo, _muy_ duro y certero, y eso le molesta un poco.

Pero la forma en que sus ojos se iluminan compensa su orgullo herido. Y de todos modos, a él le gusta cuando ella gana, porque eso significa que puede estar cara a cara con él.

—Por cierto —comienza, recordando su conversación con Armin ese mismo día—, ¿qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?

—Sexo —ella dice sin dudar.

El plato que sostiene se resbala de sus dedos y aterriza con un tintineo en el fregadero.

Él se gira para mirarla y ella sonríe maliciosamente.

—Al menos ten un poco de vergüenza cuando dices eso.

—¿Qué? —ella está a punto de reírse—. Es lo que quiero.

Suspira y vuelve a recoger el plato.

—Bueno, al menos me beneficiará también.

El silencio se asienta, y Levi piensa en el collar que la observó mirar el otro día.

* * *

—Un editor de un famoso periódico me contactó el otro día.

Mikasa la mira desde detrás del libro que está leyendo. Ella sonríe.

—Eso es genial.

—¿Verdad que sí? Estaba tan emocionada que me caí de la cama y Jean tuvo que responderle a la señorita porque estaba demasiado ocupada rodando por el suelo chillando.

—Eso suena exactamente como algo que harías tú —Sasha asiente con la cabeza, como si estuviera orgullosa.

Se ríe.

—Él mencionó más tarde: Esto significa que puedes pagarme esos quinientos dólares.

La mujer de cabello oscuro sonríe junto con Sasha.

—¿Y qué dijiste?

—Le dije que era un regalo de San Valentín adelantado. Él simplemente resopló y volvió a dormirse.

A Sasha le gustan más los días como estos, cuando solo Mikasa y ella pasan todo el día descansando en el departamento de Mikasa. Estos días significan que ella puede pasar la noche y comer pizza, mirar películas hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Solo sucede cada dos meses, ahora que Mikasa está con Levi y ella con Jean, por lo que las atesora cada vez más.

* * *

—Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños Mikasa, feliz cumpleaños a ti —cantan a coro. Y Levi piensa que es el grupo más extraño con el que sea ha juntado y cantado la canción del cumpleaños.

Una fotógrafa que tiene más de un tornillo suelto, está seguro, un enfermero de urgencias que, además, era el ex de su novia, y él, un abogado que, se admite abiertamente, está más que obsesionado con la limpieza. Son un grupo extraño, pero Mikasa es importante para ellos, así que simplemente se paran torpemente alrededor de la mesa, y vuelven a cantar.

Es un día antes, pero es solo porque Jean trabaja hasta tarde y Sasha tiene una reunión con su editor. Mientras, él había planeado el regalo de cumpleaños que Mikasa solicitó específicamente.

Funcionan bien.

Mikasa sonríe con todos sus dientes mostrándose y, apenas han terminado, cuando ella comienza a carcajearse libremente.

—Ustedes, chicos, son unos idiotas.

—Sí, seguro…—dice Jean, agitando la mano como si intentara descartar su vergüenza.

—No seas así, Mikasa. De hecho, practicamos para esto —Sasha revela con un puchero, y tanto Jean como él le lanzan una mirada furiosa, ella tan solo se encoje de hombros—. No es nuestra culpa que ninguno de nosotros pueda cantar.

—Vamos a seguir con esto —declara Levi, haciendo todo lo posible para que el enrojecimiento de su cuello no llegue a su cara. Mikasa se apiada y corta el pastel.

Se sientan alrededor de su mesa, hablando sobre sus trabajos, y Jean les cuenta algunas de las estupideces que hacen que las personas terminen en la sala de emergencias. Por el rabillo del ojo, observa a Mikasa. Ella sonríe y sus hombros no están tensos. Realmente no quiere decirle que se había contactado con Eren, pero se negó a venir. Ahora se está riendo de algo comentado por Sasha, e inmediatamente decide que hablar de Eren no es necesario por el momento. Armin había pasado ese mismo día, dejando su regalo y felicitándola y pidiendo disculpas por no poder quedarse.

Mikasa solo sonrió y le dio las gracias, diciéndole que no se preocupe.

La luz se atenúa en el exterior y las ventanas evitan el aire frío. La primavera está llegando.

* * *

Esta vez, Eren se da cuenta, los cambios son más que sutiles, son claramente obvios.

El apartamento está vacío, excepto por las mesas y las sillas en las que él y Mikasa se ubican; por una vez, ella está sentada frente a él.

—¿Por qué este lugar está tan vacío? —él pregunta.

—Estoy mudándome —responde—. El dueño va vender la propiedad.

ÉL asiente con la cabeza.

—¿A dónde te mudas?

—Me voy a mudar con Levi —ella menciona esto como si estuviera llegando a algún tipo de conclusión.

Y a él no le gusta.

—Tu cabello es más largo —la expresión indiferente en su cara no cambia —. Deberías cortarlo.

Hay un largo silencio y luego, para su sorpresa, ella sonríe.

—No —dice ella—, me gusta así.

* * *

 **Nota final de aero-breaking** : **Por favor, comenten. También estoy segura de que hay más errores en esto de los que me gustaría contar. Pero de todos modos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **El título está inspirado en "We Tell Ourselves Stories in Order to Live" de Joan Didion. Amo su trabajo y ese título era precioso**.

 **Nota final de Cer** : ¿Qué piensan? a mi me encanta esta historia y quise traerla para ustedes en español :) Cabe decir que es mi primera vez haciendo esto, espero que no haya quedado tan mal jaja. Pero me divertí :) Muy pronto les traeré otra de la misma autora, saludos.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
